


Gustibär

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Singing, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: A veces basta una canción boba y una hija pequeña para eliminar trazas de un viejo amor.





	Gustibär

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Gustibär**

 

Lo primero que Georg notó al abrirse la puerta principal de la residencia Schäfer fue el delicioso aroma de una lasagna cocinándose con abundantes especias al horno. O mejor dicho, eso fue lo segundo, puesto que lo en verdad atrajo su atención fue Gustav con el torso desnudo y dedicándole esa sonrisa desarmadora que no había perdido su efecto con él a pesar de todos los años que tenían de conocerse.

—Hola, pasa —se apartó Gustav para dejarlo entrar, y Georg así lo hizo—. Llegaste justo a tiempo, hace media hora que metí la lasagna al horno, estoy a punto de ponerle el queso para gratinar, y no tardará más de cinco minutos en quedar lista.

—Genial. Muero de hambre —dijo Georg, que apenas poner un pie dentro de la casa se inclinó para retirarse los zapatos y dejarlos en el mueble que Linda, la esposa de su amigo, había dispuesto para ello. Después de todo, con una niña pequeña en casa que gateaba por todos los pisos y se llevaba a la boca cuanto encontrara sobre estos, mejor era prevenir que lamentar—. ¿Y Linda? ¿O es que ya no alcancé a saludarla?

Gustav denegó con la cabeza. —Se ha marchado hará cosa de diez o quince minutos. Tenía prisa por pasar antes a la tienda y llevar a su reunión un pastel. Una de sus amigas cumple años y quieren festejarla.

—¿Sí? Qué lástima —expresó Georg en un perfecto tono de fingimiento, porque la verdad era que había calculado de antemano la hora de partida de Linda para no tener que toparse con ella, pues si bien hacía tiempo que había hecho las paces con el hecho indiscutible de que era ella quien tenía a Gustav y no él, el verse confrontado a su idílica vida de pareja todavía le resultaba tan doloroso como por voluntad propia someterse a ello.

Si bien de su historia con Gustav hacía ya años que todo estaba enterrado y en el pasado, y entre ellos dos todo hablado para aclarar cualquier malentendido, Georg no podía evitar sentir las ocasionales y muy lacerantes punzadas de los celos, que le atacaban en los momentos más inoportunos y de las que de buena gana podría prescindir si estuviera en su poder.

Para bien o para mal, el que él tuviera a Suzanne, y Gustav se hubiera casado con Linda y además ahora tuviera a una pequeña niña a quien ser devoto, le servía a Georg tanto como veneno y antídoto, pues le ayudaba a recordar que la decisión de separarse cuando apenas habían salido de la adolescencia había sido la correcta, y las familias que habían formado después eran los pilares sobre los cuales se sostenían en los instantes de flaqueza que a veces les acometían.

Era y no era a la vez lo mejor para ambos, por lo que Georg se esforzó en recomponer su ánimo y ya sin zapatos siguió a Gustav al interior de la casa, donde el olor a comida era todavía más fuerte.

—Mmm, huele a-…

—Pan con mantequilla y ajo —rellenó Gustav el espacio en blanco—. Después le agregaré queso parmesano. Lin dice que para nada pega combinar carbohidratos con más carbohidratos, pero no entiende que la lasagna que he preparado es más bien un 80% carne así que esa regla estúpida no aplica.

Dando vuelta en el pasillo que conectaba la entrada de la casa con la cocina, Georg sonrió por inercia cuando sentada en su sillita alta apareció Ava con un libro de colorear en la mesita pero con dos crayolas en la boca y al parecer paladeando si la roja tenía mejor sabor que la amarilla.

—Joder, Linda me matará si se entera que le dejé comerse más crayolas, que de un paquete de quince ya lleva tres… que nosotros nos hayamos dado cuenta —dijo Gustav, precipitándose sobre su hija y sacándole con cuidado las crayolas para después distraerla con un panda de peluche que tenía a la mano para casos como esos.

—También te matará por decir palabrotas frente a Ava —le chanceó Georg, que en más de una ocasión había sido testigo de las reprimendas que Linda le daba a su amigo por olvidarse de que la bebé estaba cerca.

—Pa, ¿abu? —Farfulló Ava, ajena a los asuntos de los adultos y extendiendo sus dedos regordetes en dirección a las crayolas—. ¡Awaba!

—No, ni hablar. Serán crayolas no tóxicas, pero mamá no piensa lo mismo. Y si en tus pañales vuelven a salir virutas multicolores, después seré yo el que pague las consecuencias y duerma en el sofá-cama de la sala.

—Tal vez tiene hambre, puedo cortarle algunas rebanadas de fruta si quieres.

—¿Podrías? —Gustav dejó las crayolas en la mesa y se dirigió con prisa a la tabla de picar, donde tenía la ensalada a medio hacer.

—Claro —aceptó Georg, con total confianza cogiendo una pera del frutero y de uno de los cajones extrayendo un cuchillo para cortarla en piezas adecuadas al tamaño de la boca de la bebé.

Fue así como juntos establecieron un agradable ritmo de trabajo, con Gustav rebanando champiñones para su ensalada y Georg alimentando a Ava con trocitos de pera que la nena devoraba con fruición.

—Olvidé preguntar antes, ¿por qué no traes puesta la camiseta? —Inquirió Georg al cabo de unos minutos en que su charla versó de todo menos eso.

—Ah, no es nada importante… Es que por error me limpié las manos sucias con salsa en la camiseta… Linda se subiría a las paredes si viera las huellas sobre la tela blanca, así que me la quité en el acto y la he puesto a remojar en jabón. Con suerte y puedo ponerla en la secadora antes de que llegue.

—Vale —dijo Georg, que desde su posición tenía una vista privilegiada de los músculos trabajados de Gustav y agradecía que la vida como cabeza de familia no le hubiera hecho renunciar a su rutina de ejercicio, pues si bien el suyo no era un cuerpo que buscaba un vientre de abdominales marcados y líneas cinceladas a precisión, sí era de espalda fuerte y brazos que el bajista sabía muy bien por experiencia que eran ideales para ser rodeado fuerte con ellos…

Ajena al conflicto interno de Georg, Ava comenzó a parlotear con él en su idioma infantil, en donde pocas y muy contadas palabras eran las que éste alcanzaba a comprender.

—Gubär —dijo de pronto y lo repitió con insistencia—. ¡Pa! ¡Gubär!

—Ahora no —respondió Gustav, más avezado en el lenguaje infantil de lo que estaba Georg, pero despertando la curiosidad de éste.

—¿Qué es eso de ‘Gubär’?

Todavía cortando verdura para su ensalada, Gustav perdió el ritmo de sus golpes y por poco la punta del dedo índice en el proceso. —Uhmmm… —Hesitó parando sus movimientos antes de explicarse—. No sé si recuerdas esa canción del osito gominola… Estuvo muy de moda hace algunos años, y sacaron versiones en todos los idiomas posibles. Era casi imposible encender la radio y no toparte con al menos una.

Georg frunció el ceño unos segundos antes de que su cerebro se pusiera en marcha. —¿La del Gummibär?

—Esa misma… —Confirmó Gustav con voz lúgubre—. A Ava le encanta, es un ritmo pegajoso para los críos y odiado por sus padres, pero como sea… Hace poco tuvo un resfriado y se convirtió en una pequeña malhumorada que por todo lloraba, así que me pareció gracioso cantarle la canción con voz chillona y sustituyendo el Gummibär por Gustibär y… El chiste se cuenta solo.

—¿Uh?

—Ahora no acepta ninguna otra versión, y pide que se la cante en los lugares más inapropiados y con la compañía más extraña.

—¿Qué, ahora soy un extraño? No jod-… No seas cruel, Gus —se corrigió Georg por la santidad de los oídos de Ava. Luego con burla agregó—: ¿O debería decir Gustibär?

—Ach, sabía que no debía de contarte nada.

—¡Gubär! —Pidió Ava de nueva cuenta desde su sillita, y golpeó la mesa con las manitas a un ritmo que se asemejaba al de la canción—. ¡Gubär, pa!

Gustav suspiró resignado, porque sabía que si no le cumplía a Ava ese pequeño e insignificante capricho, corría el riesgo de desencadenar su llanto y arruinarle (y arruinarse) el resto del día.

—Pero… —Le advirtió a Georg levantando el dedo índice en señal de advertencia—, ni una palabra de lo que escuches o veas aquí, ¡en especial a los Kaulitz!, porque sabré que has sido tú y te mataré.

—Tan dramático, pero vale, prometo que mantendré la boca cerrada, Gusti… _bär_ —dijo Georg, haciendo la mímica de cerrarse los labios con candado y tirar la llave.

Resultó que el ‘escuchar’ de la petición de Gustav era por demás evidente, no así el ‘ver’, porque tras pedirle a Georg que cuidara unos minutos de Ava mientras subía a la planta superior de la casa, al volver traía consigo un gorro con orejas que apenas apareció en el campo de visión de Ava provocó en la bebé sonrisas descontroladas y que moviera los pies al ritmo de la melodía con la que Gustav la premió.

— _Ich bin dein Gustibär, ich bin dein kleiner süsser bunter dicker Gustibär_ —cantó éste con voz aguda y haciendo una mímica que volvió loca a Ava de la emoción y la puso a repetir con él ‘Gubär’ sin parar.

Haciéndose a un lado para no molestar, Georg contempló aquel espectáculo amateur con el corazón encogido en el pecho y el aliento contenido, pues jamás en todos los años que tenía de conocer a Gustav (y en ello sumaba el que ya eran más de la mitad de su vida), había presenciado de él semejante abandono y entrega por representar un papel que a él mismo mortificaba, pero haciendo de lado sus reticencias a favor de un tercero a quien amaba más que a su instinto de protección, pues rarísimas veces se mostraba tan libre y desinhibido. De hecho…

_Jamás_.

Pues si bien el baterista tendía a ser un bromista consumado al que la opinión de los demás no le afectaba en lo absoluto, su desapego por el ridículo no era tal como para ponerse una gorra con orejas y canturrear una versión chillona de una canción que antes ni muerto le habrían atrapado presentando, y en cambio ahora… Era diferente. Y en esa diferencia entre el antes y el después era que estribaba la pérdida absoluta de dar marcha atrás a la que Georg se había aferrado como último filamento de esperanza.

Sin esfuerzo, con la sonrisa de Ava encantada por el show que su Vatti ponía para ella, el hilo se deshilachó y rompió en un chasquido apenas audible para Georg, no para Gustav, que ajeno a la epifanía de su amigo, siguió deleitando a su pequeña con una repetición de la canción.

Y con resignación, Georg lo aceptó como parte del proceso de sanación por el cual tenía que pasar, y al que se había resistido por más tiempo del que era saludable. Así que forzando una sonrisa que segundo a segundo se volvió más fácil de mantener porque la práctica es la que hace al maestro, barrió bajo la alfombra esos viejos sentimientos de amor y se concentró en esos otros en formación que traían consigo el poder de hacer que su amistad se expandiera sobre nuevos horizontes.

Dolía y como el demonio, pero no iba a morir.

«Estaré bien», pensó Georg, y después se unió al coro que ya iba por su tercera vuelta y no daba muestras de terminar pronto.

A la larga, así sería.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Author's Note:**

> Por si quieren traumarse con la canción: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BLTWTKpP7g0


End file.
